Undercover
by KaeoticNeutrael
Summary: Kazahaya and Rikuo must infiltrate an all girls school to recover an amulet of great power from one of the students within. But who's the student? And why is Kazahaya picking out ribbons? Following updates will be posted on AdultFF under KaeoticNeutrael
1. Chapter 1

"You monster! Bakemono da yo! Gawd…what the hell kind of person does that to another human being! All those things…gawd!"

"It was only three times. Stop being a spas, idiot."

"Three times is a lot! That was only my FIRST time! You're terrible! AND DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT, BASTARD!"

Rikuo just smirked, he had the sort of lips that naturally fell into that cocky kind of half twitch. The sight it made, once paired with the taller boys darkly alluring eyes, always made Kudo blush furiously. Today was no exception. An even fan of rosy heat was creeping across his cheeks, he just knew it, and the muffled scoffing of his roommate only confirmed his suspicions.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SNIGGERING ABOUT! YOU ASSHOLE!"

Clenching his fists tightly, the lithe youth glared heatedly across the room, hair standing on end as he began to stomp toward the seated boy whose complete attention seemed to be on the newspaper he held in front of his nose.

_That bastard! Who the hell does he think he is, arrogant, cocky, JERK! _Running through every kind of insult he could fling at the seated youth, Kudo failed to notice the stray woman's breast-tacular undergarment lying across his stomp-shuffle path. Naturally it was inevitable, with Kudo-kun being…Kudo-kun, that the tip of said youths shoe would catch the cup of said womans undergarment and that the other foot of afore mentioned youth would stomp upon the other cup. Thus, the arm-flailing, headfirst dive into quite a large pile of womans intimates resulted in rather loud barking laughter from Rikuo, and thrashing screams from Kudo Kazahaya.

"Tch. I didn't know doing the laundry gets you so hot and bothered, _Kazahaya_."

The lustful whisper snaked its way into Kudo's ears, stirring a new wave of heat within him. Turning to glare into those lethally attractive eyes, the seductive orbs narrowed as if homing in on it's prey. Gulping suddenly with apprehension Kudo retaliated, in the only way he knew how, to the uncomfortable sexual tension he felt building in that stare.

"Argh! You pervert!"

"I'm not the one rolling around in dirty panties. Some new found fetish I take it?"

A self-satisfied smirk settled upon Rikuos' features as he noted the deepening flush and more frantic curses being slung at him by his shorter companion. Puffing his cheeks out lightly, Kudo stood among the intimates, peeling various styles of panties and bras from his overly large sweater, only to turn a deeper shade of red (if possible) for the fifth time that day as he became painfully aware of Rikuos' incessant staring. Gritting his teeth in indignation he stepped from the pile, pulling a long line of tangled bras out, as the strap of one was hooked around his ankle.

"Looks like they know their mama." That infuriating smirk again, that stupid, stupid, _sexy_ curve of his lips. Wanting at once to claw that look off Rikuos' face forever, Kudo was suddenly engulfed with a smothering warmth. Having stood up abruptly Rikuo had taken it upon himself to pull the shorter youth into a mock intimate embrace, holding Kazahayas' jaw firmly between his slender, albeit calloused, fingers. _Man, Kazahaya does have a good face…_

Tilting the effeminate youths chin up, Rikuo brought his face closer, eyes searching out the planes of Kudos' delicate features until only centimeters could be placed between them.

"Maybe you should stop looking so sexy, parading around in womens intimates and all, because Kakei _will_ dock your pay for failing to open the store on time." Blinking rapidly in bewilderment, Kudo had no time to comprehend their close proximity or the way Rikuos' eyes seemed to swallow him whole and never let go, his pay was on the line! Pushing off, a bit too successfully, the other male, a mad stumbling dash down the stairway ensued.

Panting heavily, Kudo clocked in exactly on time, doubling over in an effort to catch his breath. _Gawd, at least I made it. Now Kakei-san won't dock my pay. Stupid jerk almost made me late! Grr… _Still bent forward and panting a pair of thick, strong arms encircled Kudos' willowy waist, the youths back snapping up to slam into Saiga's unyielding chest. Startled, Kudo threw a mildly bewildered stare over his shoulder, seeing his expression reflected in the ever present dark sunglasses.

"Wow, kiddo, pretty fast reflexes, huh? You sure you haven't ever been in that position before?" loud guffawing and a lecherous grin later, "Be sure to not do that so often, though, it's a mighty tempting AND compromising position to put yourself in." Finally releasing a confused Kudo, with a few hearty back slaps that threatened to bowl the youth over, Saiga made an obnoxiously _loud_ exit to Kakei-sans' office.

Shrugging off that mornings first, but never last, random assault by Saiga, Kudo slipped into his apron. Tying the strings securely in the back he turned to begin stocking the shelves. Stifling a yawn, Kudo hurriedly went through the monotonous motions, lapsing into his own thoughts as box after box of frivolous items disappeared onto the shelves.

-

Rikuo had woken him early that morning.

Cold air swirled softly about the driftwood locks, seeping in from the cracked window by Kazahayas' bed. Swiveling sleep clouded slate-green eyes to gaze through the immaculate glass of his window pane, the youth studied his view of the city sky. Grey streaks of pre-dawn striped the inky navy canvas, clouds gathered at the horizon like sea foam at the oceans lip. Winking merrily at the inhabitants of earth, even the stars were a way off to actually retreating into their sunlit beds. A resounding silence echoed on the streets, in the trees and through out the room; apparently even the insects and birds, morning lovers for sure, had decided that this was just an ungodly hour to be active.

So, actually, early was an understatement. That arrogant jerk had roused him at the crack of ass, just to inform the youth that he had to do laundry. Laundry! Of all the stupid excuses to torture the shorter boy, he had never even done laundry in his life. A fact he had snarled to his ebony haired room mate, before turning haughtily on his side to lapse back into a light slumber. Which, incidentally, gave Kudo the perfect excuse to start, as Rikuo had so angrily growled, whilst pouring a cup full of freezing water on Kudos' prone form.

Wild cursing and a change of clothes later, Kudo had found himself struggling to differentiate between 'light' clothing and 'dark' clothing, which was turning into a pain in the ass activity. _What the hell kind of obsessive compulsive idiot made this system! This is ridiculous…isn't grey a dark? Argh…and pink…isn't that a dark too? Dammit…I mean…it's fucking DARK if it isn't white, isn't it?_ Howling in irritation, the slighter youth began to deftly fling clothes into two piles, the continuous arc of flying fabric catching Rikuo's attention from their small kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" A cynical arch of his brow gave rise to fresh anger in Kudo, who blatantly chose to ignore the taller youths inquiry. Frowning in impatience Rikuo came up on Kudos' side, studying the pale hands carefully as they sorted through the numerous articles of clothing.

"You do know that you're doing that _completely _wrong." Not a question, but a statement. An exceedingly condescending statement. Bristling at the tone in Rikuo's voice, a very cranky and tired Kazahaya was ready to explode. Turning to the side, teeth grit and eyes narrowed in accusation, the rant never had time to begin. Rikuo's strong, tanned hands were overlapping his own, the feather-soft touch at once gentle but firm as he guided Kudos' own. Speaking softly and patiently, the deep rumble of Rikuo's words struck a chord within him, his very being seeming to vibrate with the every syllable that fell from those magnificently shaped lips. The darker haired boy was explaining to him, with almost loving care, exactly how to separate the clothes, moving Kazahayas' alabaster hands with his own, a master and his marionette. The words coming forth from the taller one must be nothing short of a tantra, intent on binding his soul to the others whim, all the while spinning a web of false security.

The surprisingly morbid thought caught Kudo off guard, his eyes softening at the deep loneliness that suddenly erupted in him. _Even though Rikuo's a jerk…he's the only one that really cares anything about me… Even Kakei-san seems so indifferent half the time…_ Moisture was building in his eyes, the sudden onslaught of emotion stinging his nose as he turned half-dazed orbs to stare at Rikuo, his hands still moving at the ministrations of the taller youth.

Not quite confident in the youths attention span, marbled blue eyes turned to gauge the reaction of his shorter companion, _Like teaching a fucking kid what's warm and cold…Geeze… _gasping inaudibly as he did so. Staring down into Kudos' half-lidded, clouded gaze Rikuo struggled against the sudden magnetism that willed him closer. Pain swam openly atop the slate-green orbs, flowing deep, as if into the soul. Unshed tears caused an eerie, glittering, luminescence in Kazahaya's eyes, their forlorn expression harshly out of place on the cherubic features. _Why…why is he looking at me like that…_

A sudden twinge in Rikuo's chest prompted him to draw closer to the dazed youth, his fingers gently twining themselves with the smaller ones beneath them. Kazahaya's loneliness pierced him to the core, urging the ebon haired man closer… _Why…? _A stifling need to soothe away Kazahaya's hurt possessed him, throwing inhibition to the winds Rikuo moved closer still, the intoxicating fragrance of earthy mint enveloping his senses.

Mesmerized by the warmth of Rikuo's breath swirling lazily about his lips, Kudo couldn't bring himself to move away from the taller man. Rikuo's fingers twining with his own and the sudden movement of his muscular arm as it encircled his waist brought Kazahaya closer to the dark-haired youth. Limbs moving of their own accord, Kudo found it impossible to break the hold those marbled blue orbs held on him, his free hand wandering up Rikuo's muscled arm to aid in the wrapping of his own appendage about the broad shoulders. Moments passed in strained silence, razor-edged tension on every breath. Neither youth dared to break the enchantment of the moment, every inch of their bodies pressed against one another…save for the flushed and quivering orifices that remained partially split in anticipation.

"Oh my, are we interrupting something?" A faint chuckle followed the merry exclamation, Kakeis' lithe form in the doorway shadowed against the lump that was Saiga. Snapping their heads around with an almost audible crack, Kudo and Rikuo froze, a rather _loud silence_ blanketing the room. Alas, it was short lived as either youth immediately vaulted as far away as possible from each other, throwing accusatory glares across the room.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"This is all wrong!"

"He's a pervert! Its not my fault!"

"You were the one pulling on me!"

"ME? YOU TOTALLY _CAME ONTO ME _YOU ASSHOLE!"

"See? His strong reactions proves he's the culprit."

"Oh, no, please continue, I was just dropping off some laundry, seeing as how you two seem to love working together on it," another merry chuckle as Kakeis' smiling eyes observed from above the rim of his glasses.

"…" _How does Kakei-san always know what we're doing…?_

Saiga, on cue as always, guffawed loudly into the quiet room, setting down an enormous bag of what appeared to be bras and panties. Blinking with curiosity Kazahaya walked up to the bag, picking up the corner of a thong gingerly 'twixt forefinger and thumb.

"Uhh…Kakei-san…this isn't _your_ laundry, is it?" Apprehension filled the younger mans voice, a nervous kind of grin playing about his lips. A slight shake of the head from the Green Drug Store owner caused an audible sigh of relief to escape Kudo.

"It's Saigas'." More loud guffawing followed the dropped jaw and full frontal face-plant as Kazahaya began to sputter out half-formed questions and incoherent sounds of disbelief. Rikuo stared out the window, pretending that nothing of the sort was going on as he shook his head slowly.

Stooping low to grab the thrashing youth from the ground, Saiga held him out at arms length.

"Gwauhaha, relax, kid! I know a few people who know a few people who need their clothes washed. 'Sides, this is sort of like one of those side jobs you love to take on," an almost instant halt to all movements were made at the mention of 'side job', Kazahayas' eyes growing big as saucers at the possibilities.

"So there's pay? Huh, Kakei-san?" A small nod of ascent was given, Kudo's cue to twist out of Saiga's grip and begin sorting the intimates with renewed fervor.

"My, Kudo-kun, you're such a hard worker. I appreciate your dedication to the job," Kakeis' sugary tone caused Rikuo to roll his eyes, the taller youth turning to lean against the windowsill. Throwing a knowing stare to the exasperated Rikuo, Kakei and Saiga took their leave.

"Well, hero, it's your job. So hurry your ass up."

"SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!" And thus, a very bedraggled and tired Kudo was seen stomping through the piles and piles of clothing. Apparently the bag had some kind of charm on it that caused the interior to contain much more space than physically allowed. Damn him for never asking about the catch.

-

Blinking stupidly, it wasn't until Kazahaya noticed that his fingers were smacking dully into the bottom of the cardboard box that he stopped trying to stock the non-existent items. Mentally shaking himself, the lithe form made its way stiffly to the back, picking up another box of items. The soft tinkle of the bell as the doors opened prompted Kudo to look at the customers entering the store. Nodding stoically to the three now-giggling girls, Rikuo turned from their flushed and starry-eyed staring to continue stocking the shelf he was near.

The scene wasn't particularly rare, especially with Rikuo greeting. There never seemed to be an end to the amount of females that walked into Green Drug Store looking for 'this lip gloss in mint flavor' or 'a sexier shade of burgundy' to dye their hair. Regardless of what the petty request for service was, each girls goal appeared to be talking to Rikuo. The flushed faces and rampant giggling that occurred as soon as their backs were turned from the taller youth was a clear indicator to Kudo of Rikuos' popularity.

_Who the hell likes a jerk like Rikuo anyways? Bah…_ Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Kudo turned to frown deeply into the shelf of cotton balls. He was being abnormally bothered by the dark-haired idiot today. Every unnerving nuance that passed between was just one too many for the delicate youth. Kazahaya's slate green eyes swiveled to glare at the clock upon the wall, it was nearly lunch. Hurrying to finish his newly acquired box of goods the youths stomach gave a protesting growl. Apparently he needed nourishment right that minute.

Frowning, once again, to his gurgling organ Kazahaya caught the piercing stare of Kakei-san. Motioning gracefully for the other to follow the slender pharmacist made his way to the back office. A fierce fire lit previously dull eyes, this had to be a side job, _another_ one so soon after receiving his earlier mission of laundry duty . Practically skipping to the metal door in joy, Kazahaya began to contemplate all the amazing things he could accomplish at this rate of income. More money meant a faster way to move out and away from that Rikuo jerk. It was just what he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kae-chan: heylo, finally managed to put this chappie together, it's not too exciting, yet, but I promise you it will turn devi

**Kae-chan:** heylo, finally managed to put this chappie together, it's not too exciting, yet, but I promise you it will turn deviant soon nods Kudo is a bit naughty here, tho grins I couldn't resist, so enjoy, ja!

#

A chorus of giggles brought Rikuo's half glazed eyes into focus, his hand stopping in mid-reach as a very annoying, very high pitched and very sugary voice reached his ears.

"Anou, Rikuo-kun." A volley of giggles followed this absurdly non-humorous statement. "I think I might need this lip gloss in peach, but I can never remember where you guys keep all your flavored..."

Trailing off in a would-be mysterious way heavy silence blanketed the bubble of atmosphere that seemed to be keeping Rikuo and the cloister of girls unable to be interrupted by any outside force. Marbled blue orbs narrowed slightly in exasperation, the drawn out pause becoming almost too much for the ebon haired boy to handle. Seriously contemplating the idea that maybe this doe-eyed specimen before him was actually having a silent seizure, said specimen slowly ran an unnaturally bright pink tongue over her rubbery shining lips.

"...items."

Appalled by the excruciatingly obvious sexual desire in what appeared to be only a twelve year old girl, Rikuo nearly missed the super-shiny flawless lip pout forming on her face. The girls smatter of freckles and badly applied foundation only accentuated the very blatant "O" shape her slightly parted lips were making. Thoroughly disgusted, it took every ounce of Rikuo's will power NOT to backhand the girl as he raised an arm and pointed rather dully down an aisle.

"It should be somewhere in the middle there..."

"Aa, sugoi! Arigatou, Rikuo-kuuuun" Giggling volume turned on full blast, each of the girls turned gaily around and practically skipped to their decided destination. Immediately turning around once more, the stoic youth continued his menial task, just barely catching a glint of driftwood locks in the corner of his eye. Homing in on the form that was Kudo Kazahaya, a small frown creased the taller boys brow. Exactly what the hell was that idiot doing frolicking like a queer puppy through the store? Lifting a corner of his mouth into that telltale smirk Rikuo prepared to shout out some scathing comment, his voice halting at the back of his throat as Kakeis' piercing stare caught his eye. Closing his mouth to form a frown he watched as Kudo was lead through the metal doors of Kakeis' office, the lithe Green Drug Store owner turning round to cast an almost predatory glare at Rikuo before disappearing behind the doors himself.

-

Following the details of his next mission Kazahaya was at a loss for words. His slate green eyes lay closed, brows knit in deep contemplation. A delicate finger tapped shapely lips as the palm they sprang from served as a resting place for the slightly feminine curve of his jaw. Across the metallic table Kakeis' slender form sat straight-backed, gracefully at ease, perching upon the edge of the couch to accommodate for Saiga's sprawling legs as he stretched the full length of the furniture. Heavy silence blanketed the room, each breath painfully loud as Kazahaya finally opened his eyes to study the object Kakei had placed in the middle of the table.

Unremarkable in appearance, the oval shaped bottle boasted of very thick, bloody pink glass, stoppered at the lip by a bit of cork that filled the whole of a rather short bottle neck. Standing at a full height of five inches, the circumference at it's fattest point was only three inches. Reaching gingerly for the bottle, Kudo palmed the object, it's weight much heavier than it's appearance allowed it to be. Turning the bottle round in front of probing orbs, it's contents proved to be much more fascinating than the vessel. A fiery glow emanated from the belly of glass, sparkling and vibrant, not at all a solid luminescence. Flecks of glitter seemed to dance atop the youths oculars as Kudo stared deeper into the entrancing flame trapped within the glass prison, his mind mulling over the previously given information, weighing out the pros and cons as if placing them on balance beams.

Movement from the opposite couch snapped murky green orbs to meet the twinkling, coldly smiling eyes of Kakei.

"You understand, Kudo, that Rikuo would just never work out for this mission," a nod of ascent from driftwood locks as Kakeis' pleasant baritone resonated about the room, the Green Drug Store owner pausing for a moment before continuing, "My client is offering a considerable amount of pay for the completion of this job, and will not take 'no' for an answer." The baritone hardened, a deadly softness underlying the words next spoken, "If you cannot accept the terms of this mission I may be asking you to leave the Green Drug Store without further notice or consideration."

Blinking rapidly, Kudo could barely comprehend the words entering his own ears. _There's no way Kakei just said that... I can't leave now, I have no where else to go!_ Orbs narrowing in mild concern, the youth began to splutter nervously, as was his habit, meeting the cool and commanding stare of his boss.

"Kakei-san! I-of course I would take the mission... It's just that...well-" searching desperately for a suitable string of words to describe the pandemonium in his brain Kakei took it upon himself to cut the youth off, a disarming smile spread wide across his perfectly painted face.

"I understand the weight of your decision, Kudo-chan," the honorific was laced with honey, an unspoken apology for the gruffness earlier expressed, "but rest assured that I have an antidote." Cocking his head to the side slightly, his smile morphed, seemingly less manic and more sincere as Kudo blinked once more in rapid succession.

"You do, Kakei-san?" His voice lifted, the apprehension and concerns melting visibly off his face, their angelic features brightening at the new piece of information.

"Of course, silly Kudo-chan," once again the pleasant baritone returned, backed in full by the softened expression behind slender glasses, "I would never suggest such a risky course of action without having a safety net for you to fall into. That would just be cruel."

A hard scoff from the prone form of Saiga caused Kakei to shoot a reprimanding glare at his mysterious partner. Turning back to face Kazahaya, the slim pharmacist dipped his fingers into the large breast pocket of his lab coat, extracting a well folded piece of paper to which was attached a gleaming black credit card. Shoving the items into a slightly nervous Kudo's hands the petite drug store owner rose to his feet, escorting Kudo out of his office and through the front doors of the store.

"Now take the bottle and make sure to gather all the materials listed on this paper. You have my _personal_ credit card, so take care of it, and have fun."

Before Kudo could even react properly, the door to the drug store was closing and Kakei-san was walking swiftly out of sight. Sighing loudly the lithe youth turned on his heel and began to amble leisurely down the street, _let's see what on this list... Oh...of course I would need those..._ his destination that of the busy shopping strips downtown.

Hours passed, a rather downcast looking youth could be seen walking store to store, leaving each with one or two items and drawing much more attention than he had anticipated. Giggling followed him as he trekked along the narrow store aisles.

_Damn! Why are all these embarrassing items at the back of the store! I have to fucking walk all the way up with these things and everyone is laughing, argh! I hate this..._

Groups of girls snagged their other girl friends to whisper not too secretly into their ears as the lad passed, rude comments on the items he was shopping for only barely discernable above the excited chatter. Boys were worse, many of them glared in disgust, he was tripped a few times, only to be helped up by other men whose eyes held a lecherous spark of hope for some kind of bodily reward. All in all, Kudo was extremely relieved to end his excursion as he trotted home at an agitated pace, entering the small flat above the drug store and preparing himself for a war against his ebon haired room mate.

Striding through the door, legs decidedly spread in an attack stance; Kazahaya was prepared for anything except the emptiness that greeted the slender youth. Grey-green orbs took to wandering about the visible perimeter, body following eagerly, in search for his irritating roommate. Puzzled, Kudo strode into the kitchen, immediately homing in on the note hanging from the fridge front, written on a red post-it with silver sharpie: _"I'm on a side job. I don't know when I will be back, not tonight for sure though, so there's rice in the cooker and meat in the fridge. Don't blow up the house or anything retarded that you would likely do. Ja."_

Glaring at the note, the boy ripped it to shreds, scattering the confetti like so many rose petals across the floor. _Argh! Just like that asshole, to insult me even when he can't do it in person, that bastard!_ Frowning to no one in particular sylph-like digits began to unload parcel after parcel, most of the items gift wrapped as he had tried to make it seem as though he were shopping for another. Grimacing as the ribbons and paper fell away, mossy orbs narrowed in distaste at the odd array of items his hands were arranging on the kitchen table.

Bras, panties and stockings were grouped at one end, while hair accessories and products took a small area of the table a few inches beside the former pile, along with shampoo and other womanly bathroom essentials. In the center of the wooden expanse a growing pile of cosmetics and perfumes took shape, rising an inch off the table as the slender youth snickered to himself. _Well, Kakei-san never DID give me a limit. And if I have to do this thing, I might as well use Kakei-sans' money to do it right._ Nodding absently in agreement to himself, he sighed deeply as his task came to a close, the soft exhalation nearly echoing in the still room.

Picking out a pair of panties and a bra Kudo made his way to the bathroom, flicking the harsh white light on as he locked the door behind him and stripped. Turning to face the mirror he leaned in closer, examining his facial features in minute detail, taking in the grayish-green tinge of his large doe-like eyes, the fringe of thick black lashes accentuating their shape. His nose was straight and slight, not too wide or long, slightly rounded down to draw the eyes to his petite mouth.

Stretching the rosy petals into a variety of odd figures he noticed their relative thinness, but also that they were pleasantly shaped. He frowned as his eyes traveled along the soft curve of his jaw, his weak chin, and slender neck. Never before had he had a problem with his lithe form, but the longer those doe-like eyes studied the mirror the more he loathed the features of himself that made it so easy for others to tease. Sadness crept into the oculars staring down the soft curves of his muscles, so much less masculine than the chiseled indentations and lines that most other boys, and especially Rikuo, boasted of. Taking in his bone structure the youth was cheered as he found his hips to be square-ish, with nothing feminine about them or his torso, though they were both of a slight build. He cupped his pecs and felt the slight rise of flesh that indicated he was indeed a little toned and grinned sheepishly at himself, the curve of his lips falling as his eyes fell upon the flaccid piece of equipment that hung so demurely between his thighs.

He had never understood its use, really, though he had masturbated before and still continued to do so every once in a while, he still associated the flesh piece with burden rather than pride. Running slim fingers around the outline and down the whole length of it, he felt no arousal just a slight tightening of skin as the cold touch disturbed it's rest. Stooping low to retrieve his dropped pants he searched their pockets for the glimmering bottle Kakei-san had presented him with earlier. Weighing the object in his hand once more he contemplated the action he must complete, all the while examining his appendage in the mirror.

_Is this mission worth it? I guess it shouldn't matter...I'm already such a fucking woman anyways..._ Dull eyes rose to meet themselves in reflection, an almost zombie-like emptiness shining back from the hard glass. Gently releasing the cork, a delicate scent of cinnamon and fruit wafted from the contents, bringing the smooth glass lips to his own pliable ones, Kazahaya tilted his head back, closing orbs to the world as the warm liquid slid down his throat, creating a furnace in his belly as an all consuming pain filled his body.

Gasping breaths took him to his knees, curling into a loose fetal position to writhe helplessly in agony, the surface of his skin feeling as if it were set on fire. Muscle spasms wracked his body, involuntary movements causing his limbs to tremble and jerk with seizure-like precision. He stared in unblinking horror at the tile of his bathroom, at once feeling this was a mistake, even as his hair grew out to shade his eyes and peculiar tingling in his groin and chest overrode the fiery sensation until at last all the pain and movement stopped, leaving a still gasping Kudo numb on the floor.

Slowing his breathing and heart rate the youth was immediately struck with the weight hanging from his chest. Gradually easing into a sitting position, his eyes fell upon a set of full, perky breasts. Blinking slowly, significantly more feminine fingers and palms cupped them in examination, pushing back hair that now hung to the delicate curves of his collarbones. Squeezing their forms gently, his now slightly longer nails accidentally grazed a nipple, it's surrounding flesh puckering as it swelled from the touch. Shocked at the intimate sensation his own digits had produced, Kudo slowly rose to gaze at his figure in the mirror.

He was shorter now, with even more pronounced softness and curves. His thighs were fuller, but remained lean, the calves more shapely and his ankles slimmer. His arms appeared less bony, his shoulders boasting of a rounder curve, while his neck and collar bone were more defined. The width of his chest had lessened, in place of pecs two moderately sized breasts consumed the area, with soft pink areolas and hardened nipples. Turning to the side he studied his plumper ass and the flat expanse of his abdomen, fingers tracing the very subtle ridges on his torso that indicated a well toned abdominal. Finally swiveling to face the mirror full on once more his trembling fingers deftly stroked the outline and surface of his new found groin.

Breath held tightly in he ran the tips of his fingers up and down the slit, thankful that his transformation had left him hairless as he slowly parted the outer lips to gaze at the treasures within. Shaky with exhilaration, searching eyes found his inner lips pleasantly slight and pink, moving the finger of his other hand to spread them he became intrigued by the cavern they gave entry to. Licking parted lips in anticipation a gentle probe of the slight opening ensued. The calloused surface of his fingers sent goosebumps popping across his whole body, nipples swelling to capacity as the digits circled and rubbed the entryway in sensual circles. Moisture began building from within the treasure trove, increasing the sensation, spilling out slightly to drip and coat his inner labia.

Fascinated by the arrival of such a slick liquid Kudo couldn't resist retracting an appendage to suck the glistening dew from it, surprised to find that he tasted delicious. Pleasure deepening his breaths he began to notice a strange tension building in a spot above his inner lips. Following the twin edge up along their curve he found a small mound of flesh, it's presence had been formerly overlooked and as he explored it's surface the most addicting warmth enveloped the whole of his senses. Breath catching in his throat, he rubbed the hardening nub in tight circles, more liquid releasing itself from his opening. Knees quivering at his own ministrations Kudo was forced to lower himself to the floor, laying back and slathering the juices around his exterior the greedy fingers of his other hand took it upon themselves to plunge deep within his reservoir, rhythmically swirling and pumping in and out to the laps of his tiny circles.

Groaning involuntarily, he began to moan softly, his throat constricting in pleasure as the sensations escalated. Rocking his hips in time with the other movements, an orchestra of self-wrought bliss began to move towards it climax. Arching his back as he gained momentum, one last, long, whine of appreciation was given, nether regions exploding in a burst of blinding, pleasurable heat, his hands coming away soaked in his own juices that he gladly suckled from the flesh.

Laying on his back, dripping wet and exhausted, a nagging seed of disgust planted itself. _What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't take on this mission to fuck myself stupid! Gawd...I'm a fucking animal... I'm glad Rikuo won't be home tonight._

Picking himself up off the floor, Kudo stepped into their shower turning the tap on icy cold and reveling the loss of feeling it produced as he stood beneath the spray. Sighing, once more, his frozen fingers turned the knob to scathing hot, melting all the sin away as his skin flushed and burned with the heat.

#

**Kae-chan:** Oi, two years fly by when work is hard and sucky. I still don't think this was a very good chappie, I found it a little difficult to set up for the next chapter, which is awesome LoL But Kudo did get some private time with himself snickers or should it be herself? I still haven't decided to refer to Kudo as a woman in later chaps, or keep him as male. I like keeping him as male, more, I think. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this installation, ja!


End file.
